Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-5$ and the quantity of $6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $9$ plus the product of $-7$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $6x$ $6x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (6x - 5) = \color{orange}{-7(6x-5)}$ What is $9$ plus $\color{orange}{-7(6x-5)}$ $-7(6x-5)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(6x-5)+9$.